Ginny Weasley and her Diary
by ForeverPotter17
Summary: Ginny is packing for her first year of Hogwarts, when she finds on odd book mixed in with the other Hogwarts textbooks. She decides to write in it as a diary- but is suprised when someone writes back...
1. Chapter 1: New Friends

**Author****: ForeverPotter17**

**Note****: Hello, readers. **

**As you may or may not know, I have written three stories for fan fiction, and I am happy to introduce to you- my fourth; Ginny's Diary. **

**I love getting reviews, honestly, good or bad, and I welcome flames with the knowledge that they help my story be the best it can be. **

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer****: Joanne Rowling owns any reference to Harry Potter. **

**Dedicated ****to: IsabellaZelda- because she is my favourite reviewer of all time. :D**

**Chapter 1: Meeting **

Ginny Weasley was cleaning her room, and choosing the items she wished to take to Hogwarts when she found it. 

There was a small old book mixed in with her new Hogwarts books- Which Harry had so thoughtfully given to her- which were strewn all over her bed. 

She picked it up, and examined it. 

_I don't remember Harry giving me this book, _she thought. 

Ginny opened it and saw that it was completely empty. 

She checked every single page until she concluded that her Mum and Dad must have got it for her while she wasn't looking. Ginny made a mental note to thank her parents for their wonderful gift, and took out an old looking quill and ink. She wrote, 

_Ginny Weasley_

At the top of the page. To her surprise, there was narrow handwriting underneath her that wasn't there before, and that she certainly didn't write. It said, 

_**Hello, Ginny.**_

_**My name is Tom Riddle. **_

Ginny gasped as she read this. 

Her Dad always said never to trust something that cannot think for herself, but she figured that her Mum or Dad had put some sort of charm on it, so she would have a friend even before she got to Hogwarts. 

Ginny smiled and wrote, 

_Hello, Tom. _

_Are you a wizard?_

She watched as more writing appeared, and read it.

_**Yes, Ginny. **_

_**Do you go to Hogwarts?**_

Ginny smiled. 

_Not yet, Tom. _

_I am starting my very first year soon. _

She wrote, and loved that 'Tom' had wrote back. 

_**Oh, wonderful. **_

_**I love Hogwarts! Are you nervous?**_

Ginny wondered if she could tell him. 

_Why not, what's the harm in having a friend?_ she thought. 

Little did she know, there was immense harm that could come. 

_Well, Tom, _

_My brothers say I will love it, but I'm not so sure._

Ginny admitted, and then dedicated herself to have a nice conversation with her new friend Tom, instead of packing. 

_**Don't worry, you'll love it. **_

_**How many brothers do you have?**_

_I have six brothers, their names are, Bill, the oldest, who works as a Gringotts curse breaker in Egypt, Charlie, who is a dragon tamer in Romania, Percy, who is a prefect and Head boy at Hogwarts this year, Fred and George, who are twins and are great fun, and Ron, who is in his second year. _

_**It must be very tiring with all those brothers. **_

_No, not really. Only Percy, Fred, George and Ron live at home, and none of them are much alike, except Fred and George. _

_**Oh, well then that must be very fun. **_

_Well, I only really play with Ron, because he's only a year older than me. Speaking of Ron, his friend Harry is over for a couple more days. _

_**That wouldn't happen to be Harry Potter you're talking about?**_

Ginny's smile flattered. Should she tell him? 

_Yes, Harry Potter. The boy who lived. _

_He and Ron are best mates, but I'm usually to shy to talk to him._

Ginny bit her lip.

_**He sounds interesting. **_

_**Why are you usually too shy to speak to Harry Potter?**_

_Promise you won't tell anyone?_

_**I promise. **_

_I have a little crush on him. _

_**Ah, young love. **_

_**So tell me Ginny, what is Harry like? **_

_Oh Harry…well, he's got a scar from where You-Know-Who tried to…kill him, he wears cute little glasses, he has a cute face, the most amazing green eyes, and is only a little taller than me. _

_**Oh I see. **_

_**What about his personality?**_

_Harry has the most amazing personality. Not that I've ever talked to him, but the things Ron says about him are great, and Mum says he is really nice and charming. _

_Last year, he defeated You-Know-Who, again!_

_**Well, he does sound rather nice.**_

_**How did he defeat Voldemort?**_

Ginny flinched, but if Tom felt safe writing Voldemort, so should she right?

_Harry, Ron, and their friend Hermione had discovered that Hogwarts was hiding the Philosophers Stone, and Voldemort, who was attached to the back of a Professors head somehow, found out, and tried to steal it to become immortal. _

_Ron, Harry and Hermione discovered that someone was trying to steal it, so they had to go threw a bunch of traps and games to get to the stone, and it turned out only Harry got through. He found the Professor, and Ron never said how, but he defeated both Voldemort and the Professor, and saved us all from Voldemort. _

_**I see. When you say, "Only Harry got through," does that mean Ron and Hermione were harmed?**_

_Oh, no, they were fine. They just had to stay back because in the end, I think Harry needed their help, but had to defeat Voldemort on his own. _

_**Let me tell you something Ginny, I like you, and I was wondering if we could be friends. **_

Ginny pondered this for a moment. Friends with a book? Why not. 

_I'd love that Tom- oh, I've just heard my Mum telling me that I must finish packing, I'll write to you later, okay Tom?_

_**Alright, Ginny, I shall see you again later. **_

Ginny then closed the book with a smile, and put away her ink and quill. 

How rare, Ginny had found a friend who liked her for how she was, and was nice. Tom sounded like a nice person. 

Ginny wondered for a moment, whether Tom was real or not. 

_He could be some wizard going to Hogwarts, and writing in a diary as well, _thought Ginny.

_Let's hope, _she thought finally, and then continued to pack, unaware that she had just put not only herself, but everyone at Hogwarts, in grave danger. 

**Write a review! You know you want to, it's just down there. CLICK IT! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Train to Hogwarts

**Author****: ForeverPotter17**

**Note****: Everyone, **

**I love this story, how about you? **

**Write a review!**

**Disclaimer****: I own no references to anything having to do with the world of Harry Potter.**

**Dedicated ****to: jlmill9- my inspiration to write. She completed all seven of the Harry Potter books in which the Marauders and The Golden Trio (plus Ginny and other surprises), and they are very well done.**

**-ForeverPotter17**

* * *

During the next few days, Ginny tip-toed around Harry.

He seemed to be everywhere she needed to be- including the bathroom. Thankfully, he only saw her a few times, out of the hundred she was almost caught.

Harry probably thought she was just a stupid little kid.

Every night she would talk to Tom.

* * *

_How are you today, Tom? _

* * *

Ginny asked the day before they were leaving for platform 9 ¾.

* * *

_**I am well, Ginny. **_

_**I understand you will be leaving for Hogwarts soon, are you going to take the diary?**_

* * *

Ginny thought for a moment that Tom might have been worried that she would leave the Diary home.

_No Tom, I'm taking the diary to Hogwarts._

* * *

_**Great, **__**Tell me more stories about Harry Potter. **_

* * *

_I have already told you all I know Tom. Besides that, how am I supposed to get him to like me if I keep embarrassing myself in front of him?_

* * *

_**I told you Ginny, if Harry is the right guy, then you need not worry.**_

* * *

_Yes, but what if…what if he doesn't like me?_

* * *

_**He'll love you, Ginny.**_

* * *

_But how do you know Tom?_

* * *

_**I know, because of all the things you have told me so far.**_

* * *

_Thank you Tom, you're a great friend._

* * *

_**Anytime, Ginny.**_

_**Oh, and don't forget the diary when you are to leave.**_

* * *

_I won't. Goodnight Tom._

* * *

With that, Ginny put the diary on her nightstand, and fell into a dreamless slumber.

The next day, she was busy all day with an early start, trying to gather all of her things. When she ran down the stairs, with her trunk thumping behind her, and handed it to her dad, who ran out of the house so fast he tripped over the chickens.

Once everyone was in the car, which Ginny heard her father say he had charmed so it would fit everyone's trunks, her dad started to drive down the dirt road.

Ginny dug and dug into her extra bag, until she screamed, "Dad stop the car I forgot my diary!"

Thankfully, Mr. Weasley turned the car around, and Ginny ran into the Burrow, upstairs, across the hall, and into her room.

"I can't believe I almost forgot the diary!" Ginny said to herself, as she gathered up the quill and ink next to it, and threw it into her bag.

Then, Ginny ran all the way back to the car, quickly got in, and let out a sigh of relief as Mr. Weasley pulled away again.

"Let's hope that nobody else forgot anything," chuckled her dad.

Once they got to Kings Cross, everyone filled out.

Ginny's dad grabbed her a trolley and loaded her trunk on it.

"Let me take it," he offered kindly.

Ginny let him take it, but only after she made sure that the diary and her other valuable's (which weren't a lot,) were safe inside, tucked under a pile of folded shirts.

"I'll take Ginny and you two come right after us," said her mom, as she and Ginny ran straight through the barrier.

When Molly and Ginny got onto platform 9 ¾, Ginny gasped, as usual. No matter how many times Ginny was there to see my brothers off, she wound never get over the amazement of all the witches and wizards gathering together to see their children off, and the occasional muggle family.

"Let us take that," said Fred as he and George carried Ginny's trunk. "Thanks boys," Ginny said. Ginny got onto the train after saying goodbye to her mother, and walked down the aisle. She couldn't find Harry or Ron anywhere.

After walking past what felt like a hundred compartments, she sighed.

_They must have gone to the back- maybe they don't want to sit with me. I settle for Fred, Lee, and George, _thought Ginny, who then opened the door to their compartment.

Ten minutes into the ride, Fred, George and Lee went to find the trolly lady and said they would bring Ginny back a chocolate frog. Usually, the boys were given sandwiches, but their mum decided to give them a small amount of knuts for the trolly.

Ginny took out her diary, feeling extremely alone in the compartment by herself.

* * *

_Hi Tom, _

_I'm on the train!_

* * *

**Ah, the train ride to Hogwarts- my favourite part.**

* * *

_Good to know…Fred and George have gone off on their own, and left me alone, so I've decided to write to you._

* * *

_**As always Ginny, I am happy to talk to you. **_

_**Why have Fred and George left you?**_

* * *

_They said they went to go find the trolly._

_I guess that they don't want to be seen with a first year._

* * *

_**I'm sure that's not it Ginny, don't worry.**_

* * *

_Okay, Tom, if you say so. _

_Oh, I forgot to ask, what year are you in at Hogwarts?_

* * *

_**Ginny, I have left Hogwarts.**_

* * *

_Why?_

* * *

_**Enough about me, I like talking about you. Are you excited?**_

* * *

_Yes, but admittedly, I'm a little nervous._

* * *

_**Don't be! I'm sure you'll do fine! **_

_**You'll make loads of friends.**_

* * *

_I don't know Tom. What if nobody likes me?_

* * *

_**They will! Don't worry so much Ginny, I like you don't I? You'll make too many friends to count.**_

* * *

_If you say so Tom. _

_I will write tonight before bed- Fred and George have come back with my chocolate frog._

* * *

Ginny then put the diary back into her bag, as she happily caught and ate her chocolate frog, laughing with Fred and George.

Tom was right, what did she have to worry about?

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review please, come on you know you want to! **

**JUST DO IT! :D**

**-ForeverPotter17**


End file.
